


a new discovery

by jjihoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Cute Choi Youngjae, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Im Jaebum | JB, daddy jaebum, don't read if easily triggered (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjihoon/pseuds/jjihoon
Summary: youngjae discovers a new kink that he never knew he had, jaebum wants to try it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im doing this but omg first time for everything right? well hope it isn't too bad eh enjoy (?)

it started out with the day when youngjae was receiving a punishment as he had lost in the game that they were playing. jinyoung held the collar of his shirt with an iron grip to prevent any forms of his escape. "youngjae stop struggling, a game is just a game." 

youngjae felt someone push him against the wall and an order to place his hands against the wall. someone's hand pushed him down so that he was bending almost parallel to the ground. the first hit came from leader Im who smacked youngjaes right butt cheek and then mark. by the fifth hit, youngjae could feel a weird sensation in his stomach. the weird feeling in his stomach grew stronger as his punishment was delivered out. after yugyeom ended his turn with a loud resounding smack, youngjaes face was red and hot. he could feel an uncomfortable feeling in his jeans and tried to adjust his pants as best as he could to cover up the buldge he was posing. 

the interview continued with an embarrassed youngjae who kept quiet the entire time, only laughing slightly at jackson's extra-ness and the wish of wanting the interview to be over as soon as possible. however, this did not go unnoticed by a pair of eyes that were trained on him throughout the interview.

 

 

 

the got7 members went out for dinner without youngjae and jaebum. they left with a few words of "don't do it on my bed, jaebum!" and "remember to use protection!" which youngjae blushed to and jaebum who rolled his eyes so hard he thought they'd fall out. youngjae and jaebum have been dating for about 6 months and kept their relationship as a secret from anyone else except for their parents and the other members. if JYP ever knew about this they'd be removed instantly from the company and no one wants the two vocalist to be removed from got7. but despite the risk brought about from the relationship, they still went forward with it and have been going strong.

jaebum suggested to watch a movie which youngjae agreed to. youngjae honestly wasn't interested in the movie at all. all while the movie played, youngjae stole secret glances at his boyfriend. to his defined jawline and flawless skin, youngjae could talk about everything he loves about jaebum for days. 

halfway through the movie, youngjae could feel a hand placed on his thigh. youngjae tensed up and shifted his gaze at jaebum. jaebum eyes were still fixated on the screen watching the movie but the smirk on his face said otherwise. the hand travelled further up his thigh until it rested against youngjaes crotch area. by this time, the movie was long forgotten by youngjae and all he could do was stare forward and try not to think much of the taunting hand of his boyfriend's.

that proved to be quite hard cosidering how jaebums hand started to knead youngjaes dick. youngjaes breath started to become shaky as he looked over at his boyfriend which had a dark look in his eyes. jaebum tugged off the sweat pants and boxers that were trapping youngjaes dick and he climbed closer to him. youngjae let out a whine when jaebum gave his dick a hard stroke. the whines that left youngjaes innocent lips urged jaebum on to stroke his dick to full hardness. 

jaebum pulled youngjae forward until their lips met. the feeling of the softness of youngjaes lips against jaebums rough lips were familiar to them as their lips fought for dominance. of course, jaebum won easily. jaebum tightened the hand around youngjaes dick making youngjae shudder and go lax against jaebum. the dirty low moan that came out of youngjaes mouth was swallowed up by jaebum as youngjae let jaebums tongue explore the insides of his mouth.

the hand on youngjaes dick did not stop stroking him and youngjae grinded against the hand to create more friction to soothe his aching dick. youngjae, without jaebum's consent, was chasing his own orgasm. youngjae could feel the familiar tightening of his lower region as he furiously rode against jeabums hand. soft whimpers escaped youngjaes mouth and in all honesty, it was a melodic sound to jaebums ears.

the sound of youngjaes whimpers combined with the soft playing of the long forgotton movie, for a minute jaebum thought this was all a dream. however, the warmth from youngjaes body and the hands clutching his tshirt told him that this was all real. 

youngjaes face scrunched up in pleasure as he reached his peak and came all over jaebums hand and his own stomach. his soft panting could be heard throughout the room. as he tried to come down from his high.

however, this was short lived when he felt jaebums hand give a rough tug to his dick. "who said you could cum, i don't remember allowing you to." jaebum said in an authoritative voice.

"im sorry daddy, i promise it won't happen again." youngjae whined out as jaebum sped up the stroking of his hand.

"no baby, i think you deserve to be punished." was the last words youngjae heard before he was flipped onto his stomach. jaebum forced youngjae on his lap and adjusted him so that his pale ass was perched high up in the air. 

"what... what are you doing-" youngjae said but a smack to his ass stopped him halfway though his sentence. youngjae hissed at the foreign sensation that spread from his ass to the rest of the body. 

"keep quiet baby, bad boys should be punished when they're being bad right? i want you to count each hit okay baby? you want to be a good boy for daddy right?" jaebum whispered against youngjaes ear, his hot breath hitting the nape of youngjaes neck. youngjae shivered at his filthy words and those same words went directly to his hardening dick. 

"yes daddy."

_smack_

"one"

 

by the fifth hit, youngjaes dick was straining against jaebums thigh. the pre cum was leaking from his dick. each hit jaebum gave painted youngjaes butt cheeks an even darker shade of red. 

the pain was unlike anything youngjae had ever experienced. it added both to his suffering and his pleasure. the need to come became increasingly stronger as he took every single one of jaebums spankings. 

"fifteen" youngjae managed to breathe out. the once again hard dick between his legs pressed painfully against jaebums thigh. he had tried to grind against jaebums thigh to create some friction against his dick in order to sooth his aching dick. however, jaebum was quick to hold him down and keep him still with the other hand which pressed against youngjaes back. 

"you did so good baby, what a good boy. you're such a good boy for daddy, receiving your punishment with no complain like how good boys should. should daddy reward you now for being a good boy? do you think daddy should reward you for being a good boy for daddy hm baby?" 

youngjae whined in need as he rocked against jeabums thigh. a light smack and words of  _be a good boy_ was the last thing youngjae heard before he was swiftly picked up and placed kneeling in front of jaebums clothed dick. youngjae licked his lips in want seeing the big bulge jaebums hard dick made in those skin tight jeans. 

"get to work baby."

youngjae automatically went forward and rid jaebum of his clothes freeing jaebums thick, hard dick. youngjaes lips instantly wrapped around his dick, sucking onto it as if his life depended on it. he looked up at jaebum with those sinful eyes that would put any porn star to shame, and batted his eyelashes innocently as if he was not doing such a dirty act. youngjae continued his assult on jaebums dick, licking the tip and sucking it as if it was his favourite lollipop.  ~~which it was~~

"alright that enough, wanna ride daddy baby?"

"yes please daddy, need your dick in me."

jaebum once again picked youngjae up and placed him on top of him so that he was hovering over jaebums standing dick. "get to work baby" he said placing his hands behind his head, letting youngjae take the reign. youngjae slowly slid down jaebums dick, getting used to the familiar stretch of his hole. the pain from the stretch was nothing he couldn't take and he slid down jaebums dick until he reached base camp. 

a moan escaped jaebums lips once youngjae settled down on his dick. nothing could compare to youngjaes hole and the tightness that came with it despite jaebum fucking him on a regular basis. youngjae slowly got up again from his dick until he reached the midway point. after the many times they've fucked, youngjae's pain was quick to turn to pleasure. 

the pleasure was heavenly, it was addictive, and youngjae knew that once he had the first taste of it he'd be begging for more. that's why his pace of riding got faster and faster until he was in a moaning mess. pleasure that spread throughout his whole self was over riding his self consciousness as he moaned shamelessly as if he was a bitch in heat. 

"you're doing so well baby, ah- fuck, keep it up baby, just like that. ride daddy like the good slut you are." the sinful words from jaebums mouth urged youngjae to ride jaebums dick even faster than before. the sound of skin slapping against skin and the low, animalistic like moans from jaebum was heavenly to youngjaes ears. 

jaebum withdrew his hand from behind his head and started to knead youngjaes ass and spank it randomly when he liked to just because he can. the pace of youngjaes riding slowed down slightly and jaebum could feel his boyfriend become tired. that was when he decided that it was time for him to take control. 

jaebum held onto youngjaes hips that were grinding against his dick and ruthlessly fucked up into him. 

"daddy, daddy can i come please? i've been a good boy. please may i cum daddy?'' youngjae begged as he could feel his oncoming orgasm. 

"fuck baby, yes. cum for daddy." jaebum said as his thrusts grew even faster. youngjae moaned in a piercing falsetto before he came all over himself and jaebum. jaebum continued to thrust into youngjae, chasing his own orgasm until he pulled out and came against youngjaes pink hole. 

both bodies were sweaty and sticky from their cum. the only sounds that could be heard were the heavy panting from both boys. the movie had long ended. they really didn't know when it ended but it didn't matter to them. 

"i didn't hurt you did i?" jaebum asked in a worried tone once they had both came down from their high.

"don't be so worried hyung, i'm alright." youngjae lightly slapped jaebums abs before collapsing onto the warm body. he snuggled against jaebums inviting warmth wanting for this moment to never end. however, this moment was short lived.

"we're hom- AH WHAT THE FUCK GET A ROOM GUYS OMG OF ALL PLACES WHY THE SOFA!" jaebum and youngjae shared a laughed before hurridly getting up, chasing each other to the bathroom. 


End file.
